


Close To Home

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Difficult Labour, Happy Ending, Hormonal Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Winchesters, WinCasWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With Cas’s due date approaching, the brothers know he wants them to stay with him so they pass off their hunts to remain close to their angel.But bringing two fledglings into the world is not easy, and Cas needs his humans to help him.





	Close To Home

Sam’s dumping a peppermint tea bag in a mug when Dean strolls into the kitchen; his brother’s on the phone, face intent, but he grabs the squeezy bottle of honey from the shelf and tosses it to Sam.

Sam squeezes a tablespoonful into the mug, and then fills it with boiling water. He stirs the mix before fishing out the teabag, listening to his brother while filling two more mugs with coffee, hot water and cream.

“Yeah, I get it, Phil, but we’re on a break right now. Got some family business to deal with. I dunno, a couple more months, I guess. Look, Aneta and Griff still live in Tucson, right? Give ‘em a call, they’ll come out there to back you up. I’m sorry, man, but you know how it is.”

The call seems to come to a sharp end, so Sam figures Phil either doesn’t know or doesn’t care. Truth is _Sam_ doesn’t care, either way. Like Dean said, they have some family business to deal with and that takes precedence over everything else, including (especially) hunts.

“Guess we can forget about a card from him this Christmas,” Dean says.

He sounds as concerned about that as Sam feels, and picks up his mug of coffee before taking a deep swallow. “Nice.”

Sam puts the other two mugs on a tray and follows Dean down the corridor. Being on bed rest is driving their angel up the wall, but they’ve all had to make compromises.

Cas doesn’t get out of bed.

Sam and Dean don’t hunt.

They got the easier part of that deal, for sure; those first couple of days gave them itchy feet, Dean especially, and it still feels weird to pass off calls for backup from other hunters, but Sam would easily admit there’s a part of him that’s glad they’re not leaving every couple of days to dig up graves or get thrown around by poltergeists. 

Now it feels right to be staying here, with Cas, and Sam follows Dean into their room where the angel in question is propped up by some pillows, eyes fixed on the TV set Dean set up in the corner.

And he’s sniffling.

Dean sighs. “Do I need to revoke your TV privileges?”

Cas gives him a wounded stare. “Alejo wants Nahia to marry him, but she knows if she says yes that her father will give the fabricated evidence of his involvement in the mayor’s murder to the police and he’ll be sent to jail so she’s just told him she’s in love with his sister. And try it.”

When Dean looks to him for support, Sam shrugs, and puts down the tray before handing Cas his tea. “Nuh-uh, you were the one who showed him how to get Spanish telenovelas. Own it.”

Dean pulls a slightly used hankie from his pocket, passes it to Cas, and winces as the angel noisily blows his nose. He shakes his head as Cas tries to pass it back, and grimaces as the angel then tucks it up the sleeve of his hoodie.

They end up tucked around him, one on either side, Cas settling happily between them. He sips his tea, and lets his hand rest on his bump, and sometime between then and the credits, Dean and Sam’s hands both find their to rest on top of Cas’s, so close to the lives Cas will soon bring into the world.

They don’t talk about hunts in front of him, even though it was Cas who asked them to start turning them down. Sam supposes they both feel guilty that he _had_ to, and they know Cas feels guilty at wanting them to stay close, but it’s not like he’s being unreasonable.

He’s never been pregnant before, and he’s carrying twins, their twins, and it’s not as if they both work in an office around the corner.

Every time they go on a hunt, there’s a good chance one or both of them won’t come back, and even if they did, it would still have left Cas by himself, in a big metal fortress, for days if not a week or more.

No. This is the least Cas deserves, especially given they haven’t always been there for him like they should. 

It shouldn’t have taken them knocking him up for the wake up call, but it’s what they do now that matters.

From here on in, Cas is going to be the most loved, looked after, protected angel in existence, and their kids, oh, they’re going to dote on those two fledglings like they’re the centre of their universe.

Sam chuckles when the next episode starts, and Dean bites down on a groan.

Even if they have to sit through hours of Spanish melodrama to prove it.

++

Sam gets behind Cas, and gives him extra support as he starts to push. 

Labour came on quick and sudden, and they barely had enough time to get him into the infirmary before the contractions started crowding each other.

But for all the pain and sweat and pushing, everything seems to have stalled.

Dean’s sitting between Cas’s legs, and he looks up and catches Sam’s eye before shaking his head.

It’s taking too long, and Sam’s starting to wish at least one of the doctors they, or their dad, or Bobby, knew, was still alive to be able to help them.

If they hadn’t lost touch with Jesse and Cesar, they’d have asked both men to come stay with them until Cas gave birth, but as it is, it’s just them and Cas, and Sam just wants this to be over.

Their kids to be born, Cas to no longer be in pain, the worry, the fear, to be done with.

Cas groans as he pushes down again, shaking his head as if in defiance of nature, or, more frighteningly, as if he’s signalling he’s had enough.

That he has nothing left to give.

“Cas,” Sam says, even as Dean leans forward to grab Cas’s clenched fists.

“Hey, c’mon, you got this,” Dean says.

Cas sags back against Sam. “I can’t. Dean, Sam, _I can’t_.”

Sam exchanges another look with his brother, reads Dean’s intent, and eases Cas back against the upright back of the gurney. Dean takes his place, while Sam gloves up and settles down ready for when their kids finally decide to turn up. 

Cas settles back against Dean, panting and sore through, and Dean tucks the angel into his arms, rests his cheek against Cas’s head.

“You know I remember a hundred times when you stepped up for us, Cas. When you fought off demons and leviathan and archangels and fucking _gods_, just to keep us safe. Just to do what’s right.

“Now you’re telling me you _can’t_? Nope. I don’t believe it. Because we know better, and you don’t have to do this alone. You hear me, angel? You’re not alone.”

Sam feels his throat tighten, his head starting to hurt as he fights the tears, but it’s hard watching Cas turn to look up at Dean, as if he’s been waiting a hell of a long time for somebody, for one of them, to tell him that.

Then he looks to Sam, and Sam nods, and Cas groans as another contraction pushes through him, and then he’s bearing down and screaming, and a few more shoves and their son comes messily into the world.

And like she thinks leaving them all alone a minute longer is a bad idea, their little girl isn’t far behind.


End file.
